<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want Me by tsoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920302">Want Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoya/pseuds/tsoya'>tsoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NSFW, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoya/pseuds/tsoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is a one shot I wrote ages ago so sorry it's badly written. It's one of my first ever fanfics so please bear with me. Thanks for reading :'D</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know what you want.”</p>
<p>“W-what I want?” John blinked, shifting nervously. </p>
<p>“You want me don’t you,” Sherlock turned to face him. He took a step forward, his breath now fanning against John’s forehead. He smelled heavily of the several rounds of alcohol the two men had shared throughout the long night. “Go on, tell me I’m right.”</p>
<p>John opened and closed his mouth as he struggled to form a proper reply. He looked away. Annoyance flushed his prior motives away. His only shot at making a move just had to be ruined by Sherlock’s constant scrutiny and <i>'reading'</i>. “What gave it away? Was I blinking a little faster? Or was it the quickened breaths?” John spat. “Ah, I know! It must’ve been the pulse—"</p>
<p>“It was far more obvious than that.”</p>
<p>Confused, John followed his gaze downwards towards his pants which tightened around the crotch. His face burned and he turned to leave. </p>
<p>An arm on his shoulder pulled him back.</p>
<p>“Read <i>me</i>,” Sherlock pressed against him, whispering inches away from his face.</p>
<p>That’s when he noticed the quivering breaths. The slightly dilated pupils. And the fast, heavy thrumming of his heart that gave him away underneath his calm composure.</p>
<p>
  <i>“You want me too.”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a one shot I wrote ages ago so sorry it's badly written. It's one of my first ever fanfics so please bear with me. Thanks for reading :'D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>